Spacewalker
Spacewalker ist die 08. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 21. Folge der Serie The 100. Bruce Miller schrieb das Drehbuch und John F. Showalter führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 17. Dezember 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 28. Oktober 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' kehrt mit einer vernichtenden Nachricht ins Camp Jaha zurück.'' Finn Collins quälen die Folgen seiner Handlungen. Abigail Griffin holt sich Informationen aus einer ungewöhnlichen Quelle und bereitet sich auf einen Kampf vor. Währenddessen verraten Flashback die Art von Finns und Raven Reyes Beziehung auf der Ark. Handlung In einer Rückblende ist Raven Reyes gerade dabei für eine wichtige Prüfung zu lernen um als Mechanikerin zu arbeiten. Da sie auch bald Geburtstag hat schenkt Finn Collins ihr eine Kette mit einem metallischem Vogel, der ihr bei der Prüfung Glück bringen soll. Sie besteht die Prüfung mit Bravour, doch ihr sehnlichster Wunsch einen Weltraumspaziergang zu unternehmen bleibt wegen dem nicht bestandenem, medizinischen Test und eines Herzfehlers ausgeschlossen. Finn überrascht sie an ihrem Geburtstag und drückt ihr einen Raumanzug in die Hand. Da die Docks und Druckluftkammern gerade in Wartung sind kann sie unbeobachtet ihren Traum erfüllen. Als sie nach drei Stunden wieder zur Ark zurückkehrt tritt ein Defekt in der Druckluftkammer auf, worauf Finn den Alarm auslöst um Raven zu retten. Da Raven allerdings schon über 18 Jahren ist würde sie für den Sauerstoffverbrauch gefloated werden. Stattdessen zieht Finn ihren Raumanzug an und macht sich für sie verantwortlich. Da er 17 Jahre alt ist wird er in die Sky Box gesteckt. Später erklärt Sinclair Raven, dass sie nun doch als Astronaut tauglich sei. Wieder in der Gegenwart bricht ein Konflikt in den Reihen der Sky People aus, denn einige wollen Finn Collins an die Grounder austauschen, um den Waffenstillstand der beiden Gruppierungen zu besiegeln. Raven, die gegen die Hinrichtung von Finn ist, kämpft weiter für ihn und auch Clarke Griffin beschuldigt John Murphy Finn nicht davon abgehalten zu haben. Abigail Griffin, die Lincoln darüber ausfragt ob man mit Lexa verhandeln könnte, erhält die Information wie die Grounder mit Finn verfahren würden. Es gäbe keinen anderen Ausweg als Finn zu töten und auch eine Verhandlung sei ausgeschlossen. Gemeinsam mit Marcus Kane und Thelonious Jaha versuchen sie nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Bellamy Blake ist sich dessen sicher, dass die Sky People ihn ausliefern werden und beschließt zusammen mit Clarke, Raven und Finn vom Camp Jaha zu fliehen und sich im Dropship einzuschließen. Murphy schließt sich der Gruppe durch Ravens Einladung an. Derweil scheitert eine weitere Verhandlung zwischen Abigail und Indra und mehrere Grounder versammeln sich um das Dropship. Raven gibt zu, dass sie Murphy extra eingeladen hatte, weil er auch im Dorf dabei war und anstelle von Finn sie ihn ausliefern könnten. Nach einer heftigen Diskussionen verteilen sich die fünf Jugendlichen um das Dropship um es zu verteidigen, doch Finn liefert sich selbst aus und wird von den Groundern mitgenommen. Wieder zurück im Camp Jaha erkennen die Sky People, dass die Grounders die Hinrichtung von Finn vorbereiten. Clarke wird, als sie sich von Finn verabschieden will, von Raven mit einem Messer ausgestattet um einen Anschlag auf Lexa zu verüben und doch noch Finn retten zu können. Als sich Clarke dem Pfahl mit Finn nähert vergibt sie ihm für seine Taten und tötet ihn bei einer Umarmung. Er bedankt sich für die Erlösung. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green (nur Credits) *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan (nur Credits) *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa * Adina Porter als Indra * Kendall Cross als Byrne * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Aleks Paunovic als Gustus * Jojo Ahenkorah als Costa Soundtrack In dieser Folge gibt es keine speziellen Soundtracks. Zitate : Clarke: "You were with him at the village." : Murphy: "I tried to stop him." : Clarke: "Not hard enough." : Murphy: "You know what, you want to start blaming people, Clarke? He was out there looking for you." : Lincoln: "Finn took eighteen lives. The Commander's offering to take just one in return - take the deal." : Clarke: "How can you say that? Finn was the first person to come to you to offer peace. He's your friend." : Lincoln: "He massacred my village. Some of the dead were my friends, too." : Clarke: "But that wasn't Finn. You know that's not who he is." : Lincoln: "It is now. We've all got a monster inside of us, Clarke, and we're all responsible for what it does when we let it out." : Abby: "What will they do to him." : Lincoln: "Fire. Those who kill the innocent it starts with fire." : Clarke: "Starts?" : Lincoln: "They'll take his hands. His tongue, his eyes, and when he grieves will have a turn with the knife. Sunrise the Commander will end it with her sword. But, I've known somebody to survive until the sword. He killed eighteen. He will suffer the pain of eighteen deaths. Then we can have peace." : Abby: "Marcus." : Kane: "Chancellor." : Abby: "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again." : Kane: "I had those fears myself." : Abby: "You kill one of ours, we kill two of yours. That only helps the Mountain Men." : Indra: "You have courage, but courage isn't justice. Only the boy can die for what the boy has done." : Raven: "We'll always be family." : Finn: "Always." : Clarke: "The things we have done to survive - they don't define us." : Finn: "What if you're wrong? What if this is who we are now?" : Clarke: "Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a savage." : Lexa: "We are what we are." : Clarke: "Then I'm a killer. I burned three hundred of your people; I slit a man's throat and watched him die. I am soaked in Grounder blood. Take me." : Lexa: "But Finn is guilty." : Clarke: "No. He did it for me. (on the verge of tears) He did it for me." : Lexa: "Then he dies for you." : Clarke: "Ich liebe dich auch." : Finn: "Danke, Prinzessin." }} Galerie Videos The 100 2x08 Promo "Spacewalker" (HD) Mid-Season Finale Trivia * Spacewalker ist das Mid-Season Finale der zweiten Staffel. ** Sie ist die letzte Folge die 2014 ausgestrahlt wurde. * In Rückblenden wird enthüllt, dass eigentlich Raven den Spacewalk unternommen hat und Finn sich für sie verhaften ließ. * In Die Landung erwähnt Clarke, dass Finn Sauerstoff für einen Monat verbrauchte, in dieser Folge spricht ein Camp Jaha Bewohner von Sauerstoff für drei Monate. * Die Folge heißt im englischen Original, sowie in deutscher Synchronisation "Spacewalker." Tode in dieser Folge Finn Collins wird von Clarke Griffin erstochen, um ihm die Folter durch die Grounder zu ersparen.fr: en:Spacewalker Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)